dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Helkart
is a in the "Demon Realm's Princess" and "Phantom's Death Capital" arc. Biography Helkart is a goddess of the Nargol Pantheon. She is the .Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Overview of Nagol's Deities She is also known as the . Like Rugas, she is a subordinate deity to the Demon King Modus. She has the same rank as Kuroki in Nargol, her social standing is second to Modus. The Empousai and Toadmen are her kin group. She is also affiliated with the Gypshir Pantheon. She is worshipped by Toadmen in Heket Kingdom of Gypshir. History Helkart was once a member of Nargol's Kinfolk and waged war against Mina's Children. Helkart was responsible for upbringing for Modus. Helkart joined the Elios Pantheon. Fanacea studied under her guidance. She had created Wicca when she was one of the Elios deities. She and Totona helped revived Usarus. She took Kuna as a disciple because Kuna wanted to become stronger. Appearance Helkart has the appearance of a three headed toad. Personality Helkart has a grudge against the Elios Pantheon. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Datie :Student. ;Goz ;Fanacea :Former student. After Helkart left Elios, they have severed connections. ;Feria :She greatly dislikes Feria. ;Kuna :Her student. She didn't mind teaching her. She thinks Alrena's clones has distorted personality. ;Kuroki :She'd witnessed Kuroki overwhelming Reiji and calls Kuroki as Black Storm. She recognises his kindness and understood why Modus is fond of him. She believes Kuroki to be an essential ally for Modus. ;Modus :Foster son. ;Mona ;Nargol :Mother. When mentioned the possibilities of her revival, she was terrified. ;Pipipolenna :She treats Polen like a granddaughter. She claims that she hasn't changed her habit of immediately divert the topic when it becomes inconvenient. ;Totona Story The Demon Realm's Princess Helkart makes her first appearance when she visited Kuroki teaching Pipipolenna. Helkart asked Kuroki's permission to visit Kuna. She travelled to Sweet Castle to meet with Datie. She returned to the Sweet Casdtle and gathered the Evil Gods to kill Midou Reiji. Helkart stop Haruses and Thores from fighting, as she states that the other gods are waiting for them to thin out the competition. Helkart say Alphos is strong, and perhaps more stronger than Odis. When Chiyuki, Nao, Rino and Shirone were going to support Reiji, Helkart prevented them. Helkart ask Girtalu to assist her, as watching the fight was boring, to which Girtalu reluctantly agrees to help. Helkart was the opponent of Chiyuki and Rino. Totona respectfully greeted Helkart and explained that she is here to collect Thores back to Elios. The Phantom's Death Capital She attends the meeting of the Nargol Pantheon in the Demon King palace. The Fairy Forest Abilities She is knowledgeable with medicines and Herbs. In that field, even Rugas; the god of knowledge, couldn't compete with. *Níðhöggr Development Her original material is | |Hekatē}} in Greek mythology and | |Heketo}} in Egyptian mythology. The author thought of adding magic | }}, it was stopped because it was thought to be a rushed material.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Great Witch of the Swamp vs Archbishop of Myasis References Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Witch